


Purple and Proud

by Yumenoorchestra



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumenoorchestra/pseuds/Yumenoorchestra
Summary: Do Kyungsoo is about to enter high school, or more like "the system". And in this peculiar society it means big changes, starting with some school classification that consists in separating students in four very distinct classes.And Kyungsoo ends up in what is considered as the "lower rank" : The Purple class.Nevertheless, if it'd be a terrible thing for most of poeple, he feels quite indifferent about the whole matter. If anything, he had always loved purple anyway.But with Kim Jongin, his closest friend who is sorted in the Silver-White class, things turn out to be more complicated than what he thought, and Kyungsoo quickly discovers he had pretty much underestimated this whole new life, mostly when a guy named Byun Baekhyun, ranked in the most prestigious class, decides he's a very funny person to play sick games with.All in all, since for now he can't be free, he will be purple and proud.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little trigger warning because of the boring aspect of that -finally- first chapter HAHA. This story indeed unfolds in a society different from ours (slightly, really), and seeing that this is like an introduction, I needed to explain some things out. I couldn't find another way to do it in a lighter / less tiresome way hm, but about that and other things see you at the end! (maybe haha)

 

 

**Chapter one:**

 

* * *

Unlike most of people, the previous night of the beginning of high school was like a normal day for Do Kyungsoo; actually, the following day was just the start of the boarding school, classes taking place two days away from then. Anyway, it was not a big deal for the boy. He may just have been a bit annoyed his holidays had reached their end, which basically meant he woudn’t be able to sleep as much as he would like to do or spend lazy days doing absolutely nothing. Though when he thought about it, he couldn't say school prevented him to do so. To say the least, Kyungsoo wasn’t what people would call a _straight A student_ , far from that in fact. The young brunet was more similar to the one spacing out during classes, thinking about anything but the matter at hands.

School had never been his cup of tea. But that tea was still drinkable.

Nonetheless, entering high school meant a major turning point for everyone more than ever, as it established what kind of person you’d become, according to the society. Since about fifty years, it had been decided people will be classified into different classes starting tenth grade, based on academic record, teachers' comments and advanced personality tests spread all along the elementary and middle school.

Kyungsoo would rather use the term _stigmatize_ than _classify_ , but _oh well_.

In this way, _they_ considered you would be prone to have a better personal development, seeing that being surrounded by people of your kind apparently stimulated competition, thus stimulated _you_.

Then again, Kyungsoo was not so sure about that.

That strict sorting system, settled from day one of elementary school, was reaching its peak some months before the end of middle school. The students then took one last examination, a sort of condenced of the curriculum and every personality tests they had previously taken. That main examination was afterwards meticulously dissected by experts, compared with every other preceding tests, teachers' comments taken into accounts with, last but not least, the family background - or social position -, even if that last one was never clearly stated

Their individual being considered as more or less stable at the tender age of sixteen, high school was basically where they could prepare the direction their life would take in the _best possible conditions_.

Kyungsoo snorted thinking about it, how those rich politicians' chidren strangely always ended in the best classes.

Because even if government claimed this system's goal was not to rank people, the average citizen would feel the differences.

They were sorted in four classes, each depending of the results you got. 

In a nutshell and if people would ask for a cliché description, first there was the White class, also called the _psy_ one, where good to very good students with a general ingenious and observant personality were gathered; Then, the Red class, or _phy_ , was meant for the manual kinds, usually with bold and determined personalities, often where athletes would be find. These two classes were subdivided in three limbs, which Kyungsoo qualified as the top, the average, and the bottom, because it seemed like agood summarize. But usually, they were respectively called Silver, Bronze and Stone. 

Those were the two _common_ classes with their three variations. 

Above them stood the famous Golden class. The most special and unique one, without any subdivision, the elite. Any student graduating from there would end up amongst the top of the society. Currently teached, this class assembled the best elements, with bright and leadership personality, but it was a known fact that it mostly gathered those from influential families.

And finally, last but not least, standing below all those classes was the notorious Purple class, or the one where a standard person would absolutely not want to be classified in. It was grossly suited for those who were considered too instable to be in one of the commom class. The outcast. Most often from low social status. The recycling bin, all in all. Usually, students with second-rate school years too. Basically, the only ones happy with their lot were issue from the underworld, or soon to be part of it. If anything, the future of those who gratuated from that class was not the brightest. 

“I still can’t believe you were sorted in the Purple class Soo, _how_? I know I’m being a drag and all but please, _please_ , one last time, I beg you to ask for a review. I’m sure there’s a mistake, of course you should be in the White class, come on! Your results aren’t that bad and I know you better than anyone else, you should be there! Kyungsoo, just please, ask them to -”

“Jongin.”

Kyungsoo stopped his best friend's rant to spare them another conversation they already have had approximately a million times since they got their result, two months ago.

But seemed like the boy was getting increasingly nervous as high school's beginning drew near. Kyungsoo still sweetly smiled at him, in a way touched he kept being over-anxious for his sake. Unless it was only because they wouldn’t share the same class anymore. After all, they were always stuck together. It had been two years only since they met, and after a complicated start, they had quickly become very close, the closest actually.

Jongin was now wearing a prominent pout, arms crossed over his chest, as they were laying down side by side on Kyungsoo’s bed. He had been sorted in the Silver-White class, one of the best one after the Golden, and he still couldn't deal well with the fact Kyungsoo was going to be in what was currently known as the lowest.

“But I’m sure there’s a mistake...”

Kyungsoo snorted. He was pretty sure there wasn’t any. He really hasn’t given a fuck about this examination thing, as well as during his whole school journey. Also, he couldn’t figure himself out in any of the other classes in term of personality. Not to mention his family background was far from glorious, and that teachers never really liked him.

He patted Jongin’s dark brown hair, a habit they both had, humming a bit as he thought about a thing to say. “I told you I don’t care, this is bullshit anyway,” was all he could come up with, after all.

“This bullshit as you say defines your future! Don’t be so casual about it! What will you do if you really end up stuck in this class??”

Kyungsoo distractedly let his hand rest on Jongin’s skull, pondering. “Hm… I don't know… I just feel like I don’t need that.”

He shrugged, eventually grinning at Jongin, which at least had the merit of shutting him down. Jongin quietly leaned on Kyungsoo's hand, blinking at him several times as he stared up at his face. Not an unusual thing. If at first it had been a bit awkward to be gazed at so intensely, Kyungsoo eventually got used to it. His friend was the type to stare at people anyway.

They stopped talking, Jongin ended up closing his eyes, falling asleep on Kyungsoo’s hand which was now cupping his head. The latter glanced at him, smiling at his antics and still in awe at his ability to get to sleep so easily, while he had to wait at least two more hours to finally meet Morpheus.

 

*****

 

“Soo… but.. it's kinda...” Jongin burst out laughing in mid-sentence as Kyungsoo struggled with a definitely oversized uniform. He felt comfortable enough in it though, despite the wrong size. He hadn’t really considered it when he ordered the shirt; Well at least the pants fitted him well. 

“Stop laughing, it’s not _that_ funny…,” he said, rolling his eyes at a still laughing Jongin. Of course his friend wouldn't have this kind of problems. A trash can would suit him. “I’m _so_ sorry I don’t share that body of yours.”

Jongin almost immediately ceased his giggles, while Kyungsoo mumbled something about why do they had to wear their uniform that day when classes started the day after. He peeked at his friend who was checking himself out with a frown, trying to adjust his shirt. He looked at his fitting pants flattering his not so masculine but still very pretty curves, the black and white grid pattern somehow also emphasizing it. His white oversized shirt, now tucked in his pants so it wouldn't look like pyjamas, displayed a good expanse of skin around his neck. He eyed at him taking his sleeves up so they wouldn’t bother his hands, and then tying the purple tie representing his class. When he tied it, a bit of his loosened shirt went up to hide more skin. Still Jongin didn’t feel right about that whole kind of too dishevelled apparence for his taste. Such a Kyungsoo publicly was definitely not a good thing.

“You look too disheveled,” he stated out loud.

“Well, gonna fit the purple class I guess. See, be happy, I’m trying to blend in!”

Jongin didn’t comment and stood up, reaching Kyungsoo’ side. “You know you don’t have to complain about your body.”

Kyungsoo just sniggered, looking at Jongin in the mirror. “I'm not complaining. I'm just comparing it to yours, which of course could make me feel self-conscious. What I’m not, by the way.”

“Matter of taste.” Jongin shrugged, punctuating his words by a full body check out, which earned him a punch on the shoulder.

“What are you saying, I’m everyone's taste,” added Kyungsoo, a slight smirk plastered on his face. 

“Yeah right. Anyway, I’m ordering you a new shirt as soon as I get to have a moment tonight,” said Jongin, adjusting yet again Kyungsoo’s shirt. “You can’t walk around the school like that.”

“Yeah maaam,” Kyungsoo abdicated. He wasn’t one for fight and he sure as hell would loose against a stubborn Jongin.

  
*****

 

They left after lunch. A quite long drive was waiting for them. In fact, high schools were few in the country, mainly located in large towns, leaving most of the students no other choice than to join the boarding school. Kyungsoo suspected everything had been carefully planned: few high schools for lots of demands, free access to huge dormitories, the majority of scholars not being able to come home weekly, thus being totally immersed in this new system, their world revolving around the school walls. Those schools all immense, so they could welcome everyone. It sounded like some sect, and it exhausted Kyungsoo in advance.

His aunt has been kind enough to spare them a several buses journey. Heajung had always been kind to him anyway, as well as his uncle. They had been gentle enough to receive him in the first place, accepting him as their own child when neither his mother or his father could take care of him. Kyungsoo smiled, thinking about how grateful he will always be to them, before dozing off, lulled by Jongin and Heajung small talk.

For the most part of the journey, the boys slept. Three hours later, they slowly woke up to a totally different environment compared to their calm countryside's one. This one was urban and crowded, not very attractive in Kyungsoo's eyes. Jongin, on the other hand, was almost gaping. He even exhaled happily when they got stuck in the traffic jam, probably finding it very exotic.

After a while, a massive structure appeared, and they quickly deduced what it was. Jongin kept exclaiming, frantically looking around. "Whoa, have you seen that? We're really going to live there? It looks like a small city! Can you see the far end? Because I can't. Seriously how we're gonna find our way around?" He eventually turned to Kyungsoo, in search of a reaction. The latter just chuckled at him and shrugged, earning himself another exclamation. "Soo!! You must be impressed, at least a little bit! Fuck, it looks bigger than our hometown!"

"Yeah, wears me out already," he sighed. 

Not satisfied with his answer, Jongin opted for sharing his feels with a much more fascinated and expressive Heajung as Kyungsoo smiled at the commotion. They finally parked in the school's parking lot, and while Kyungsoo observed the many other cars and families surrounding them, giving their goodbye to each other, a surge of anxiety suddenly made his way inside him. Strange, he thought. That was rare. Maybe entering this new world actually made him stress more than he thought. He took a deep breath, calming himself down. 

Jongin, however, after his previous enthusiasm, seemed to handle his anxiety much less well. He looked all fidgety and nervous, and after they got out of the car, he wouldn't leave Heajung's side, hugging her all teary-eyed and whining. He thanked her again and again for the drive and everything else - Kyungsoo quickly stopped listening - stating how much he was gonna miss her. 

"Hey, will you let me say goodbye to my aunt or do you intend to stick to her the whole year?" Kyungsoo eventually spoke.

Jongin, still on the verge of tears, grabbed Kyungsoo's arm for him to join their now collective hug. Kyungsoo snorted, complaining about all the drama his friend was doing.

"It's you who's not doing enough! We don't even know when we're gonna come back home again!"

"Yeah well, we're not going off to war Jongin. It's just high school." Saying these last words, a peak of apprehension emerged through him anew. He ignored the weird feeling as the other boy asked him to feel more concerned and resumed his hug.

After Jongin ended up getting a grip of himself they could retrieve their luggage from the trunk, saying last goodbyes.

"Bye my loves, please take care of yourselves." As Heajung said so, she made a point to look at Kyungsoo. He knew she was way more worried about the Purple class than what she had let show. He wished she wouldn't, because that somehow made him feel guilty.

They waved at her as she left, until they couldn't see the car anymore.

 

*****

 

Jongin kept rearranging Kyungsoo’s shirt every now and then as they walked, his stress visibly rising as they neared the school gates. They weren't talking, each of them focus on their own thoughts, not even commenting on their new environment when they finally passed the entrance door.

They easily found what they needed over the big noticeboard standing in front of the gates.

They had less than half an hour to reach their respective dormitories, located in different zones according to the classes. And judging by the school size, it would probably be just enough time.

The Silver-White dormitory was apparently quite far from Kyungsoo's. All things considered, his was basically the farthest, which made him want to laugh at the already pretty clear distinction. Jongin didn't seem like wanting to laugh though, a frown soon developing on his face.

"Kyungsoo, I really, really have a bad feeling about all this shit." 

The latter smiled, patting Jongin's head. "It's gonna be okay, mister Silver-White class. I'll see you tomorrow." He made a move to leave, knowing Jongin wouldn't take that as a goodbye. As expected, the latter hold him back, and that time Kyungsoo couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"You really intend to leave just like that??" Jongin said, judging him hard.

"Well, as you can see I have a good walk to do, unlike some little privileged one," he teased, which made his friend frown again.

"Hey, you could have been in the same shoes as mine if you weren't so stupidly stubborn."

"Now don't be mean dude," Kyungsoo laughed, giving him a peck on the cheek which sure eased the frown on the other face. 

That was his cue to walk away, leaving a pouting Jongin behind as he focused on not getting lost in the whole new space opening before him, in which he would be from then on a part of.

 

* * *


	2. Chapter two

Following the indications marked with purple arrows spread all along the way had not been the most difficult thing to do, and Kyungsoo easily found his way.

The dormitory building of the Purple class standing in all its grey glory was not a delightful sight to witness. It looked old, too old, poorly maintained and frankly speaking wasn't welcoming at all. Fortunately Kyungsoo granted close to no importance to that sort of things.

As he walked closer, he spotted numerous people waiting, for the most part pretty noisy and smoking profusely. To that, however, he attached some importance. Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose and decided to keep his distance a few meters away from them, not really thrilled by the idea of his clothes smelling like tobacco from day one. Was it even allowed to smoke within school premises anyway? But looking more closely at them, it probably was the least of their worries.

Many were your typical Korean rebellious teenager embodiment, with bleached or coloured hair and disheveled uniforms, some with piercings and tattoos. The complete set. Kyungsoo hold back a laugh: how the Purple class students could be so faithful to his expectations, really?

He glanced at the other building facing his, where most of the girls were gathered. At this point he had almost been expecting that contrary to every other high school, boys and girls would share the same dorm. Seemed like he was wrong.

Kyungsoo scanned the students over again, this time noticing another kind of individuals. Standing behind the general rebellious teenagers picture were rather plain looking boys and girls, all seemingly extremely uncomfortable. He supposed they were the ones from low social status featuring a poor scholar background. Those who basically ended up being sorted in the Purple class but would do anything to upgrade and not stay there.

Well after all, Kyungsoo supposed no sensed person would want to be in that class during their whole high school life.

Not long after, the probably person in charge of the boys dorm made their way towards them, a man who kept his head down and his shoulders hunched. Honestly looking pretty much depressed.

But once again, Kyungsoo supposed no sensed person would want to teach or be in charge of the Purple class.

The man didn't introduce himself. He went up the stairs leading to what looked like the main dormitory's doors, then cleared his throat while standing up there, and tried to talk distinctly over the overall loud students. When he didn’t receive the wanted attention, he just fixed the sheet he held between his hands and read out the dorms main rules. Kyungsoo didn’t manage to make out most of it, but he supposed that didn’t matter much seeing that almost no one was listening.

When the man finished reading, he started to call out names, which finally earned him some attentive ears. The called ones were given a room number and entered the building gradually.

As Kyungsoo's turn came, he made his way towards the man, not without feeling numerous stares on him; were all of them that rude when the other were called? "Room number eight. First floor."

First floor. That was a good new. Kyungsoo walked inside after having glanced back at some of the responsibles for the rude stares, throwing them a bored look in exchange of what he got suspicious whispers.

  
  


*****

 

He quickly forgot that annoying experience when he entered his room, taking his time to analyze it.

It was pretty simple, long and narrow, three single beds, each separated by little closets full of graffitis, three desks placed against the opposite wall painted in a shading white, and that was it. But it was clean, so Kyungsoo was satisfied.

He was also happy to be the first one to enter the room as he could choose his bed. He didn't hesitate a single moment and put his luggage on the farthest bed from the door, near the unique small window.

He was spacing out looking out of that window when the door opened roughly. He startled, his head frankly turning around to discover a tall young boy walking in. Another bleached hair one, but the very noticeable thing was his face, stuck with what seemed like a naturally condescending expression. Or maybe he was already judging Kyungsoo hard for whatever reason. Because he had stopped mid-way to ram his eyes twice or thrice over Kyungsoo's silhouette, while the latter fixed him back, kind of astonished by the other attitude. After too long seconds for his taste, the boy who still didn't address him a word walked towards the closest bed to the door and throw his belongings on it.

Kyungsoo kept staring at him, blinking at that probably most awkward "interaction" he ever had. He observed him tidying up his belongings, an endless amount of clothes coming out of the luggage and making Kyungsoo question if washing machines were provided in the Purple class dormitory. If that wasn't the case he would quickly be in need of new clothes.

He was about to turn back to the window again when the new comer suddenly looked at him again, his expression finally changing a bit as he rose an eyebrow. "Have you stared enough?" he asked, and Kyungsoo's brows went up too.

What the heck? Did he miss a joke or something? That guy couldn't be serious. "Those are really going to be the first words you're telling me?"

"Well, apparently," the boy shrugged. "So? You still didn’t answer."

Kyungsoo then shook his head, snorting at that improbable meeting, but decided answering wouldn't lead anywhere. He then dived into his luggage, starting to tidy some clothes up. His now roommate stood still a bit, maybe anticipating an answer, but then gave up and went back to his own affairs.

He had finished emptying his luggage and was struggling with his duvet cover, leaned over the bed, when he once again felt insistent eyes on him. He took a look behind, feeling pretty uncomfortable in that twisted position and most of all when his assumptions were indeed confirmed. He clearly caught his roommate's eyes openly staring at his butt until they finally came up to meet his.

Kyungsoo blinked at him, suddenly very self-conscious of his position and quickly sat down on the bed instead. He noticed a very light smirk on the boy's face, but he kept his own blank, despite his furious need to be vocally offended. "So? Have _you_ stared enough?" he asked, which didn't seem to faze the other as he silently chuckled.

"Well not quite, but thanks for the show," he ended up answering, making Kyungsoo have a very hard time to contain his shock. He could feel his face flinch though, but seeing that he wanted to gap and maybe even punch the other afterwards, that was a self-control victory.

The offender then turned around to continue to tidy his never-ending pack of clothes, but quietly added something that activated all of Kyungsoo's alarms. "Be careful though, sure that nice butt will bring you unwanted attention."

Those were the last words spoken between them that day. That left him a bit shaken, if he had to be honest with himself. Even when it was time to go to dinner and he sat alone in the cafeteria, some lingering stares made him ponder over his roommate words. Ponder over the sexual orientation of the major part of the Purple class and if homosexuality was not considered as an unwanted thing. Of course in these times, nobody really cared about asexual preferences, though when it came to the elite of the society, people tend to hide it or _tacitly_ forbidden it. It had something to do with the procreation, as they wanted to hand their prestigious genes down to prestigious children. The more higher rank you were being part of, the harder it was to maintain an - official - same gender relationship. So it was kind of logical that when it came to the Purple class and people issued from it, homosexuality would be something not specially taken into account.

Actually, Kyungsoo hoped so. He never really took a closer look on his own sexuality, having found no one that particularly made him feel something else than platonic feelings, and being completely happy with the people surrounding him, Jongin taking a good seventy percent of that happiness and that was perfectly fine. But he didn't want his future potential feelings to be hindered by the society, as he didn't want such a treatment to happen to any human being. They should at least have that freedom.

Kyungsoo didn't stay long at the cafeteria as he started to feel too self-conscious about the seemingly increasing stares directed at him. Anyway, it's not as if the food was pleasant, but he thought he would survive to that point too. The young man stopped by the bathrooms, checking himself out in the mirror in case there was something stuck on him or anything weird going on, which would furnish him another explanation for the unwanted attention. When he found nothing particularly out of the place, he frowned. Could it be actually that? The fact he wasn't all bleached hair with tattoos all over him? He wasn't the only one that way though, when he thought about those other lambda students regretfully stuck in the Purple class.

Well then it must really be his butt, he laughed to himself as he was making his way back to his bedroom, crossing path with other students, some ramming their eyes all over him yet again. Even if he had always been quite popular, mostly among the male population, he had never received that much looks. Maybe because back then they were younger and in the countryside. He was aware he had feminine features, save for his eyebrows, and more than once Jongin had complimented his _nice curves_. But he was still a boy, hence making him question once again the main sexual orientation here.

In any cases he hoped it would calm down with time, as he wasn't a big fan of the attention. Thinking about that, he suddenly felt a bit too full of himself. There was surely another explanation. After all, he saw many pretty girls already, and he didn't see why he would get so much attention just because he was a bit prettier than your usual guy, when the real female deal was all around too. Except if the majority of them preferred boys, that went without saying.

Nonetheless, him being slightly paranoid was also a possibility.

But his roommate's words kept ringing, and even if he didn't think he should give it that much importance, it still didn't sound trivial to Kyungsoo, and he couldn't help but feel there was some underlying meaning to them.

 

 

*****

 

 

He had just decided to stop overthinking when his phone ringed, and Kyungsoo smiled at the familiar name. "Hi Jongin, how's that first night far away from me?"

"Kyungsoo, I won't be able to do it, I'm about to make plans to join you in Purple class." Jongin whined, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his ever so dramatic closest friend.

"We literally have parted less than three hours ago dude."

"You don't miss me?" Jongin said in a bb gasp, then laughed at his own cheesiness, making Kyungsoo's new found preoccupation definitely all vanish into the air. He really was also dependent on his friend, but he was okay with that.

"Of course I do."

He could hear the smile in Jongin's voice afterwards, as he kept rambling about how it was so lame they didn't share a room and how much long the high school days will be.

"By the way, I've ordered you a new shirt for your uniform. They said it will be delivered before the end of the week, I hope so, the sooner the better. Talking about that, did anyone bothered you? Tell me the truth Kyungsoo. I swear if someone-"

"Jongin, everything's okay, stop worrying for a second I'm not a little girl, for the nth time," Kyungsoo reassured him calmly, nonetheless with a fond smile on his face. His friend never stopped being overprotective since day one, and if that attitude hold annoying sides, it still never failed to make him soft. He chose to keep for himself the obscure butt related reflection and the insistent stares matter, as Jongin would make a way bigger deal about it than himself. "Also, thanks for the shirt. I've already forgotten."

"I didn't," came the short answer, and Kyungsoo could figure out the pout on Jongin's face. "How about your roommates? Are they okay?"

He glanced at the door, pausing a bit in case his roommate decided to suddenly appear, and then the empty bed situated in-between theirs caught his attention. The third boy that should share this bedroom with them still didn't let himself know. Kyungsoo wouldn't mind if he never showed, it'd be one less person to deal with. He sighed a bit and eventually answered. "Well... the third one still never came," he started off carefully, as he didn't want to let Jongin's worries rise any more, "and well, the other is... quiet, to say the least. Which is perfectly fine with me," he chuckled, but his friend still wasn't satisfied enough.

"Hm, but how is he? You think he won't bother you? You sure he didn't say something uncalled for or anything else?"

Kyungsoo laughed, ever surprised by Jongin's discerning mind and probably very sharp sixth sense when it came to him. "He doesn't seem bad Jongin, he's chill," and that was true, he thought, "nothing to report, detective kim," he sneered.

"Okay... that's a case closed for now, but don't think I'm not keeping an eye on you, mister Do."

"I can tell you're giving out that shit-eating grin of yours, and that's called harassment dear."

"Oh wow, we're already at this stage of the relationship? That was quick."

"Oh please I already told you, if you have fetishisms don't let it out on me," Kyungsoo restrained a laugh as Jongin whined, accusing him of starting it and that he wanted to be called detective kim once again. The boy was so lucky he loved him quite much or he sure as hell would have hang up.

They were talking about Jongin's spacious bedroom and overall very modern building and excellent dinner, Kyungsoo holding back multiple snorts at the obvious differences between their new life environment, when his so ever amiable roommate walked in, granting him a brief uninterested glance then going straight to his wardrobe, taking a towel and toilets products then left.

He decided to shorten his conversation with Jongin as he saw that as a good opportunity to slip into his pyjamas without feeling uneasy. He didn't need another staring contest and certainly wasn't feeling at ease after the other remark, although he obviously didn't say so to Jongin.

  
  


*****

  
  


He was comfortably tucked in his bed with earbuds on when he saw movements from the corner of his eyes. He casted a glance towards that, and his eyes widened at the totally naked looking boy before him, taking his sweet time choosing pyjamas - seriously who even took his time to choose pyjamas he thought, but this wasn't the point - intimate parts out in the brand new night. They may have been two boys, but Kyungsoo was not really keen on discovering an almost stranger genital parts first day on.

He quickly looked back at his phone before the boy would throw another rude remark at him. Kyungsoo wondered where the hell that boy's awareness of others went. Did he really wandered in the corridors from the showers to their room looking that way? And then he dared warning Kyungsoo to be careful? Now that comment lost all of its possible meanings, as it became quite clear to him that the boy didn't make much sense.

Unfortunately Kyungsoo couldn't help but take a look at the boy yet again, and he must have been beat red because he suddenly felt hot in the face, trying to distract his mind with another video he didn't really listened to. The boy tried to keep his face as straight as possible in case the blond one would look at him, even if he knew his reddening face would betray him anyway. Oh well, fuck it, almost every single person he knew wouldn't know what to do in that situation. He didn't came across naked people everyday, even Jongin had some self-restrain, and he absolutely wasn't a modest one. If his roommate intended to parade with his genitals out everyday, he wouldn't forget to let him know a piece of his mind. Having a - very - nice body didn't give you the right to expose it without other's consent, for fuck sake!

Kyungsoo risked another annoyed glance, just to check if he was free to look around his own room again without the fear of catching a salvage penis, but this time his eyes found a little smirk on the other face. Apparently, he was very proud of himself. Kyungsoo felt his guts boil, but decided to swallow it and wait until the day after. He was kind of amazed at how the boy seemed to possess a certain faculty to get under his skin. In fact Kyungsoo was usually pretty composed and not easily affected by others, but he had to admit his roommate's attitude really didn't stick well with him for the moment.

He eventually fell asleep, as always late. He still wasn't feeling stressed at all by the next day. Classes were beginning, and that was it. Kyungsoo just felt a new born apprehension, hoping he wouldn't make any other kind of unpleasant encounter, and that people will just stick to their own business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi, me again haha. Just to say I absolutely don't wanna drop this story, but life easily tends to distract me. Anyhow, I'm the worst. This chapter had been almost finished for months but I wanted the third one to get started before posting this, and well, took me more time than I expected =_= Well, love, and hope the introduction of that new character wasn't too boring... True action starts in the next chapter, until then, take care~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello again YEssss. So yeah, hope you didn't fall asleep in the middle of reading. So, about the society in effect in this story, of course you'll learn some more later. I just wanted to clarify that it doesn't take place in the future or anything, it's really just literally an alternative universe haha. I tried to go straight to the point, as in to what we need to understand the immediate environment of the protagonist. It was HARD HAH. There's some more things to know about this high school system too, but I didn't consider it was usefull to know for now. KAY I'M OFF crying my shame away


End file.
